Structural panels are commonly attached to frames for use in a wide variety of applications. However, attaching a structural panel to a frame often requires drilling or puncturing the panel and inserting a fastener through the panel and into the frame. This process is time consuming, and it can be difficult to accurately position the panel on the frame.